


To Binge

by Faebees



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965), Last Action Hero (1993)
Genre: Canon-Typical Everything, Canon-Typical Physics, Gen, and i gesture vaguely and mumble something about tv, no beta readers i die like a background character, you ask me where the historical accuracy is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faebees/pseuds/Faebees
Summary: A high-schooler from Washington(state not city) walks into a prison camp.Wait as second- that's not right, it's just a tv show!Isnt it?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Silver Lake, Washington. November 27th, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for checking this out! Knowledge of the last action hero isnt really required(though it may add to the experience) as im playing a bit fast and loose with the rules of the ticket, but knowledge of hogans heroes very much is. That being said, enjoy the show

Martin was bored. Martin was so _unbelievably_ bored. It was like a wall surrounded his mind made of sheer boredom and there was no way through it. If he had been the type of person to think about it, it wouldn't have really surprised him. Thanksgiving break was too long to feel like a weekend, but too short to feel like an actual break, and so he was stuck in the lull of nothing small to do but not enough time to do anything big.

Lifting his head from where he had planted it on top of the many useless school books on his desk, he stared at the desolate space of his laptop's home screen and thought.

Could he replay one of the games he had? No. They were too stale right now, and it would only make things worse.

Alright. Something to read then? Also no. He didn't feel like trudging through pages of oneshots and prompt fills to find something interesting.

That left. Watching something. Yeah. Some kinda tv show maybe. Definitely.

Great. Now which show was he gonna watch?

Mentally flipping through the list of shows he was interested in he finally settled on something. Something light, and a little stupid, but just recently unrewatched enough that it would scratch away at the wall of boredom.

Oh yes, Hogan's Heroes would definitely do.

Content with his decision, Martin picked up his laptop and started towards his bed, only to be reminded that it was still connected to the charging cord by a slight tug. With mild annoyance he noticed the shift in the cord had dislodged a small golden ticket stub he'd found while on a trip to new york. 

He'd fix it later, he thought, unplugging the computer and completing his journey to the bed. Opening up his browser he navigated himself to the site where he'd watch the show, and started the first episode of season 4.

Unnoticed, the ticket stub began to faintly glow blue.

<><><>

"Agh nooo, come on!" Martin exclaimed as the screen of his computer flickered and died.

Typical. Just _typical_ . Of _course_ his computer had shut off at the best part. He'd seen it before of course, vaguely remembering a snide remark had been made after the light was shot out, but he was in the mood to _watch_ , not _remember_.

Hoping it was just a matter of accidentally going to sleep on him, Martin pressed the power button a few times to no response. Damn. That meant it was probably dead then, which meant getting up and finding the cord. In the dark.

Actually, he hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. It was almost like he'd gone blind instead of everything else going dark, but considering he could still see a glowing blue _something_ he was pretty certain his eyes were fine.

Wait.

Blue light?

Slowly making his way towards the light in sweeping steps, he saw it was coming from the old ticket stub.

The hell?

Carefully reaching out, Martin pinched the stub between his thumb and pointer finger.

And then he was falling into a pool of darkness, hands reaching for a floor that wast there, eyes searching for light and still only seeing the glow of the stub. 

Curling into a ball, Martin squeezed his eyes shut and hoped whatever it was that was happening would be over soon.


	2. Lights, Camera, Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin finds himself in unfamiliar territory

The first thing Martin’s body decided to let him know about when he finally felt something again was the fact that he seemed to be lying on something made of dirt. Great. Utterly fantastic.

Opening his eyes and sitting up gave him the further knowledge that he was on a dirt floor in what looked like an underground tunnel of some kind. Alright that was. Marginally better. Now he had some kind of idea about where he was. Actually, no. He had no idea where he was other than that he  _ wasn’t _ in his house, and that he was in some  _ unrecognizable tunnel _ that could be  _ literally anywhere _ . And there wasn’t even anyone nearby to ask about where he was. Fantastic.

He stood up, but then found himself blinking a dark screen out of his vision as all the blood rushed to his head and he swayed into the wall of the tunnel.  _ Wow _ ok, whatever had gotten him here clearly had some kind of side effects.

Waiting for his body to stop feeling like it would turn to jelly if he moved off the wall, Martin thought back to what had happened before he landed in the mystery tunnel. He had been watching Hogan's heroes. That was normal. Then his computer died without any warning. Weird, but not entirely unheard of. Then when he went to plug it in it was dark. 

Wait a second. 

He'd only seen one episode and it hadn't been that long after noon when he started. Then there was the ticket stub. It was a normal piece of paper, albeit a shiny one, and yet he was pretty sure it had been glowing. He'd picked it up too, trying to see if it was just reflecting something and it had. It had. It had what. Thrown him into some weird void that then spat him out into some weird underground tunnel. Ok, so he needed to find the stub.

There it was, lying on the ground by his feet and reflecting the light of the open flame lamps on the walls. 

Martin grimaced, and,  _ carefully _ , knelt down to pick it up. If he had literally anything else to blame for his sudden transportation he'd have sworn it was an innocent piece of paper. And yet.

Well whatever it had done, it didn't seem like it was about to do it again anytime soon. Worrying, but not a problem if he could get to a phone and have one of his friends pick him up. And also was still in the general vicinity of Washington.

Pushing himself back up, Martin waited a few seconds for his head to clear and then started walking aimlessly down the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy its about time i updated this huh? Sorry about that


End file.
